pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Scizor
Scizor is a Bug/Steel Type battle Pokémon exclusive to Pokken Tournament DX and the arcade version of Pokkén Tournament, ''and it is known as the Pincer Pokémon. It was announced on October 13th, 2016 in a NicoNico livestream and made available to use on October 20th, 2016 alongside Version D02. In Pokkén Tournament Scizor is of the Power fighter archetype, and as such, is geared towards offense. Scizor does not suffer from poor mobility in exchange for strength like some other Power type fighters do, and has an excellent combo game. In addition, it has a few unique traits, such as its Hover Turn and Swords Dance. Swords Dance in particular is one of the most important moves Scizor has access to, and thus should be used to prepare for its next offense against the enemy to maximize damage output and create more options for itself. The extra moves granted by Swords Dance make Scizor a fairly accessible fighter, with many relatively easy-to-learn combos that are as effective as other fighter's more complicated combos. Despite this, there are still challenging aspects of playing as Scizor, and complexities for players to explore. Special Characteristics '''Hover Dash' By performing a dash and holding the direction, Scizor will continuously move forward at high speed. It has a Weak Attack that can only be performed during this, which can be followed-up with a unique version of Bullet Punch. Can nullify certain projectiles. Hover Glide By Holding R midair, Scizor will hover in the air for a short period of time. R can be pressed again to bring him back to the ground more quickly. Hover Turn If a dash is performed, another dash input in another direction will result in Scizor performing a consecutive dash. This is far faster than two normal dashes, and is good for avoiding attacks and controlling distance. Swords Dance Swords Dance allows Scizor to access special chain attacks that deal massive damage when combined with other moves, as well as a homing projectile that aids Scizor's otherwise lacking ranged play. Synergy Burst Aesthetics victory animation.]] Scizor Mega Evolves into Mega Scizor, and gains a variety of glowing visual effects. Its charged Ranged Attacks that create pincers resembling Scizor's own will now resemble Mega Scizor's, and Bug Bite gains a new animation where it creates an explosion after grabbing the target, rather than throwing them like it normally does. Additionally, Mega Scizor's Low Stance Weak Attack and the first hit of its Weak Attack will also produce rapid punches as well as clamping Scizor's pincers down like it does regularly. If a battle is won in this form, a unique animation will play out where Mega Scizor briefly creates its glowing wing constructs and then Bullet Punches the air furiously. Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects Burst Attack - Iron Meteor Dive Scizor charges upward, hitting the opponent into the air, and proceeds to strike the opponent multiple times in a zigzag pattern before smashing them onto the ground. It then grows giant energy wings and dives down upon the opponent with the full force of a meteor. Move List Poké Combos Trivia * The Battle Entry animation in which Scizor slides into battle, as well as its Burst Attack (Iron Meteor Dive) are possible references to the Gundam anime series, specifically the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam '''and its finishing move, '''Moonlight Butterfly in the series Turn A Gundam. * It's also possible that his burst move is based off Guilty Gear, where Chipp Zanuff has similar motions during one of his super moves. * Scizor's use of the move Bug Bite is unique in that it uses Scizor's pincers, rather than its mouth. Category:Pokémon Category:Playable